The mobility afforded by wireless communication networks has resulted in increased usage of such networks. Wireless networks can be divided into private wireless networks and publicly-accessible wireless networks. Private wireless networks, also known as private trunking radio networks, are commonly operated by public safety agencies, taxi services and delivery services. A majority of private wireless networks provide only dispatch communication services, whereas a majority of publicly-accessible wireless networks provide only interconnect communication services. Dispatch communication services are sometimes referred to as “walkie-talkie” communication services because of the half-duplex nature of the communications. Interconnect communication services are what is typically referred to as circuit-switched voice communications.
Private wireless networks typically operate over a limited range of frequencies and within limited geographic areas. Additionally, private wireless networks typically operate using proprietary protocols, have limited expansion capabilities, are expensive to operate and cannot easily interoperate with other private or publicly-accessible wireless networks. In contrast, publicly-accessible wireless networks typically operate over a larger number of frequencies and provide coverage over larger geographic areas. Moreover, publicly-accessible wireless networks use standard protocols, are easier to expand, and interoperate with other publicly-accessible wireless networks.
Private wireless networks are typically preferred by public safety agencies because of the reliability of these networks in emergency situations compared to publicly-accessible wireless networks which can block calls during emergency situations. Public safety agencies are attracted to publicly-accessible wireless networks as a way to reduce the costs associated with operating and maintaining a private wireless network.
Due to the relative complexity of publicly-accessible wireless networks compared to private wireless networks, some of the features and functionalities provided in private wireless networks are not offered in publicly-accessible wireless networks. Specifically, private wireless networks typically have a single, centrally-located, communications processor (or call handler) for managing and routing communications between wireless stations. In contrast, publicly-accessible wireless networks have a distributed architecture, which involves routing communications between a number of communication processors.